A New Community Of Pokemon?
by dairu123
Summary: Sophios a Team Rocket scientist, creates a potion that turns humans into pokemon. What will happen when he shows Giovanni his potion? warning Mature content, but not yet.
1. Chp 1: Much Needed Effort

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by sexual or violent/gory content, then do not read any further.

Chapter one:

Sophios smiled as he looked at the small Pichu chained to the wall. He finally managed to turn a human into a pokemon.

"I'm glad it worked, but I didn't put Pichu DNA in the concoction." Sophios stated.

Sophios sighed as he looked at the Pichu, "But I guess it's better than nothing, I better test it out on more humans to see if it wasn't just a accident."

Sophios pushed a button as chains pulled another human in.

"LET ME GO." The girl yelled.

"No, now drink this like a good girl." Sophios commanded as he shoved the tip of the bottle into her mouth.

She tried not to swallow but as she fought him, some of the potion slipped down her throat. She collapsed for a moment as her body tense up. Fur was beginning to form and a tail sprouted from the end of her spine. She groaned in agony as red fur turned her into a velvet color. After one tail grew, two, three, and four, until six tails were behind her. She began shrinking as ears sprouted into her head.

"A… a Vulpix?" Sophios questioned.

The girl continued to change as her body shrunk to the size of a Vulpix and finished transforming.

"Well, my guess would be that they turn into random pokemon." Sophios said half smiling, "This just means we can keep turning humans into pokemon and to our luck we may find a legendary one."

Sophios grabbed one of the seven cases of potions he prepared and rushed off to see Giovanni. The girl on the other hand was looking over her body, slowly crying.

"No… what did I do to deserve this?" The girl asked herself.

Sophios reached his boss's secretary outside his office.

"What is your business Sophios?" The secretary woman asked.

The Secretary was a blonde woman, well figured and wore a red velvet suit. She was nicely tanned, and was pretty much the boss's slave. She was loyal down to the last well nurtured hair on her head.

"I need to show the boss the potion I invented." Sophios stated.

"It better not be another failure, you know this is your last chance." The Secretary said buzzing him in.

"Thank you Mary." Sophios said with a smile running into the boss's office as Mary warned Giovanni why Sophios was coming.

"Mr. Giovanni, I have succeeded in turning a human into a pokemon." Sophios stated placing the box of potions on his desk.

"You do know what will happen if this doesn't work?" Giovanni asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, you will use me to test your other scientist's inventions." Sophios said nervously.

"Good, now show me your product." Giovanni ordered.

Sophios pushed a button on Giovanni's wall, immediately changing Gio's book shelf around showing a human that was bound in chains.

"Who is this prisoner?" Giovanni asked.

"This is the guy that was stealing from Team Rocket." Sophios stated.

"Very good, I get to see our enemy suffer, and if I don't I get to see you suffer." Gio said with an evil grin.

Sophios swallowed as he took a bottle from his case and tried to force it into the mans mouth. The man turned his head refusing.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Gio stated.

"Yes sir, I'll just give him the shot." Sophios said.

"No ill drink it." The man said.

"Good boy." Sophios said as he placed the bottle to his lips.

The man drank down and Sophios waited for him to change. Gio tapped his fingers waiting for something to happen. Sophios tapped his shoe and sweat beaded on his head as nothing happened.

"Well?" Gio asked.

"I… I guess it doesn't work on everyone." Sophios stated.

"Not what I want to here." Gio stated.

"I'm sorry." Sophios begged, "Give me one more chance."

"No, I told you it was your last chance." Gio grinned.

"What are you going to do?" Sophios asked.

"Drink one of your potions, and if you turn, then that will be your last chance." Gio grinned evilly.

Sophios frowned as he picked up another bottle. Sweat falling from his head.

"Go on." Gio commanded.

Sophios sighed as he began to drink down. Sophios Groaned in pain as he fell to his knees. The man chained to the wall laughed hysterically as he spit out what Sophios thought he swallowed. Giovanni laughed at this turn of events.

"HA, I haven't been this entertained in a long time." Gio snickered.

Sophios groaned as blue fur covered his form and a black fur like mask covered his face. His mouth protruded into a muzzle and a fuzzy blue tail spurted from his rear. He didn't change height, but instead spikes grew on his chest and the back of his hands that were turning into paws. Sophios's shirt turned into a yellow fur vest and his jeans shortened into blue shorts.

"I'm guessing a Lucario." Gio snickered, "Quiet rare indeed."

Sophios panted and collapsed as he blacked out and finished transforming.

"Well it worked, and I will get my scientists to reproduce your work, but you will go in my personal collection." Giovanni said.

Gio grabbed a ball from his drawer and threw it at Sophios. It shook several times before pinging. Gio grabbed the ball before turning to the man chained up.

"Thanks to you I lost a scientist that probably changed Team Rocket forever, but on the other hand, you gave me a Lucario. You may go free." Gio said pushing a button.

The man immediately was release and the man rubbed his wrists as he turned to leave. The man didn't care why, but he was free and was sorry for Sophios even if he was evil. He ran as soon as leaving the boss's office. Mary began to call security but Giovanni stopped her.

"Let him go."

"Yes sir." Mary replied.

The man stopped as he sighed, feeling guilty, "I'm only free cause of that guy, even if he was trying to turn me into a pokemon."

The man turned around and ran inside, he looked around before finding blueprints to the building on the wall.

"Good thing Giovanni likes to show off his work." The man whispered before pointing at the map.

Gio's personal collection was on the bottom floor. The man pushed a button on an elevator and waited. The man froze as a grunt walked up next to him.

"Hello." The grunt greeted.

"Hi." The man answered.

"My name is Manny, nice to meet you." The grunt said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is…. Um… Nero." The man said making up a name.

"I've never seen you around, you must be one of the newbie's, you don't even have your uniform." Manny pointed out.

"I'm actually here by Giovanni's request, I'm supposed to meet him in his collection room." Nero said making it up as he goes along.

"Oh, your lucky, not many get to go down their. It's rumored that he keeps pokemon locked in small cages and they are treated as if they are just museum pieces." Manny said. "Heh… but I guess that is just silly gossip."

"I don't know, Giovanni has done many bad things." Nero said.

"SHHHH… don't ever call him by his name, or talk bad about him." Manny said whispering nodding his head toward the camera.

"oh thanks." Nero whispered back.

Just then the elevator doors opened and the two walked in.

"You do know this elevator only goes to the first floor?" Manny asked.

"Wait, I thought this was the first floor." Nero questioned.

"No this is the second floor, but out side there is a hill that leads up to the second floor. It's very confusing." Manny said with a chuckle.

Manny pushed the 8th floor while Nero pushed the 1st floor button.

"Once you get on the first floor, just take the elevator over." Manny stated.

"Oh, thank you so very much." Nero said with a smile.

"_This guy is very kind, but a little slow, he is pretty much helping the enemy." _Nero thought to himself.

Just then the doors to the first floor opened.

"Well this is where I get off." Nero said waving.

"Good luck, and don't let the boss scare ya too bad." Manny said as the doors closed.

"I wont." Nero said pushing the button to the other elevator.

Nero sighed to himself, his heart was slightly racing. "If everyone here is this dense, this may be easier than I expected." He whispered.

The elevator opened and Nero stepped in, pushing the basement floor button. The doors closed and the elevator dropped at a steady pace. The doors opened and Nero saw a hallway with display cages, some were empty but most were full. As he walked down the hall he saw different pokemon.

"Bulbasaur 1st pokemon… Ivysaur 2nd pokemon…" The pokemon were in order.

Nero smirked as he started running toward 448 Lucario.

"This is way too easy." Nero said to himself.

Little known to Nero, a cameras was following his movements.

* * *

"ZzZzZz…. *snort.*" The security guy snorted and grunted as he leaned further back in his chair. As Nero ran past on the security cameras.

* * *

"four four six… four four seven…. Four four eight." Nero stopped to see Lucario leaning against the wall with his face in his paws.

"Sophios." Nero called out.

Sophios looked to be astonished.

"What the hell?" Sophios said.

"I'm here to break you out of here." Nero claimed.

"Why?" Sophios asked.

"Why would you question that, just tell me how to open the cages." Nero said.

"Ok, there is a button back at the elevator that will open all the cages, but at the end of the hall there is a panel that only opens one, if you open all of them though we will have a better chance to escape." Sophios stated.

"Very well then." Nero said starting to run.

Nero cussed after taking off, it was a fucking long hall after all. First he needs to run by four hundred and forty eight pokemon to press the button, then go back for Sophios then come back to the elevator and leave. Several moments later Nero slammed his palm on the button, sending out around four to five hundred pokemon loose. Nero ran pale as he noticed none of them were too pleased to see a human, but then again the ones that saw him press the button were immediately at his side. Nero smiled as he neared the pokemon.

"Listen, if you can tell the other pokemon I'm here to help them, then we can all be free, will you pokemon help me?" Nero asked.

"Bulba.. Scyther… Cyndiquil.." The pokemon yelled out.

"Ok then." Nero smiled running for Lucario.

As Nero ran he yelled out, "Pokemon, tell all the pokemon to protect me and attack any grunts they see."

The pokemon nodded and ran in every different direction. Nero stopped as Sophios ran up to him.

"Ok, there is a hatch where Giovanni loads the pokemon, everyone can escape from their, we just need to blow it up because only Giovanni can open it from his office." Sophios pointed out.

"OK POKEMON, Please tell ALL the pokemon to follow us." Nero said as he turned to run.

It was a stampede behind Nero and Sophios as they ran toward the hatch.

* * *

With all the noise from the monitors the Security guy woke up, to be alarmed at all the pokemon going alert. He spilt his coffee as he aimed his hand to his the alarm button. Which sent the whole building into a red alert.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Nero asked yelling over the sound of the siren.

"WE SHOULD HURRY, THAT'S THE ALARM" Sophios yelled almost barking cause of his Lucario form.

Just then they came across the hatch.

"OK, USE AN ATTACK TO BLOW IT UP." Nero yelled to Sophios.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW." Sophios stated.

"TRY." Nero said back.

Sophios sighed as he leveled his arms with his chest and closed his eyes. He steadily breath as his hands began to get warmer. Nothing came out though. Just then a aura ball formed in Sophios's paws and exploded in his face, blowing up the hatch door and damaging himself. Smoke flew everywhere but as soon as it cleared Nero ran over to Sophios, picking him up and running. All the pokemon Stampeded behind him, running in every which direction trying to get away, but all seemed to always follow where Nero was headed. A Rapidash ran along side Nero tapping his shoulder with it's side.

Nero got the gesture and threw Lucario across Rapidash's back and jumped on afterward. They ran for hours, trying to get as far away as possible. They reached the Viridian forest where all the pokemon, and Nero stopped for a rest.

(Fyi, Giovanni's base is in Viridian City.)

Nero pulled Sophios's unconscious body off of Rapidash, and laid him down. Most of the pokemon were still following Nero's lead.

"Everyone… I need you all to find your own home, I can't be responsible for so many pokemon." Nero said to all of the pokemon.

"But you are responsible for us, you saved us." A Slowking said walking up.

"No, I just freed all of you." Nero stated.

"Yes, and now our lives is in your hands, we all trust you and will follow you." Slowking stated.

Nero sighed, "Fine, I will figure something out tomorrow. For now I need help making a camp."

Immediately a Hitmonchan started picking up sticks and branches while a Venusaur used razor leaf to slash leafs out of the trees making a blanket of soft leafs. Nero was surprised at how organized all the pokemon were.

"You know they are only like this because of you." Slowking stated.

"No… that can't be." Nero said.

"Yes, you may not realize it, but you now run an empire of pokemon." Slowking pointed out.

"So how many are their?" Nero asked.

"Fairly over a thousand." Slowking answered.

"Oh my god… really?" Nero said shocked.

"Yes, Giovanni always had around two or more of each pokemon." Slowking stated.

Nero sighed as he picked Sophios up and laid him down on the blanket of leafs. A Charmander lit the wood that Hitmonchan put together and made a fire. Many of the other pokemon did the same. The whole forest was beginning to look like one giant camp site. Usually pokemon wouldn't do this type of thing, but if Nero was doing it, then they were to follow.

Nero was too tired to care at the moment and only wanted to sleep.

* * *

From the Author:

Dairu: I hope everyone likes this story. It's pretty much PG at the moment. I'm not quite sure what couples I'll make.

Sophios: couples?

Manny: Wait… wasn't that guy Nero?

Nero: …. *sighes*


	2. Chp 2: I need more Pokeballs

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by sexual or violent/gory content, then do not read any further.

Chapter two: I need more Pokeballs….

Sophios groaned as he grabbed his head in pain, "Geese… I don't remember drinking last night…"

Nero laughed as he heard Sophios, "No, take a moment and you will remember."

Sophios went wide eyed as he looked at his paws and remembered yesterday. Sadness ran over his Lucario face as he lowered his head. Sulking at his new form.

"Come on now, it isn't that bad." Nero stated.

"WHAT… HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT THAT BAD?" Sophios yelled.

"Well, we are alive, healthy, and free aren't we?" Nero stated with a smirk.

*Sigh* "You have an entire army of pokemon following you, I'm a Lucario most definitely forever, Team Rocket is most likely going to come after us, and Giovanni has a new Bio weapon that turns humans into pokemon, the whole world is in peril and all you can say is we are alive, healthy and free….!?" Sophios ranted.

"Yep, that about sums it up, let's get started shall we?" Nero said smiling.

"Wait… started with what?" Sophios asked standing up along with Nero.

"Well after I awoke, I knew we were all in trouble if we stay here. So I decided we will all travel to Pewter City where I will use my PC item storage to bring out my maps, and we will find a sanctuary for ourselves and the pokemon." Nero said walking north before he yelled, "OK POKEMON, STAY IN THE FOREST, I'LL BE BACK."

The pokemon loyally obeyed.

"Tell me, why do all the pokemon follow you?" Sophios asked.

"They know we are all endangered, and humans kidnapped them, so logically a human can fix their predicament, or that's my guess anyway." Nero stated.

Sophios sighed as he walked alongside Nero. The trees giving them shade as they walked.

"My names Kenta by the way." Nero stated.

"Well my name is Sophios." He replied.

(FYI Kenta only told Manny the Team Rocket grunt his name was Nero.)

"I guess we are partners for awhile seeing we are the only humans right now… well part humans anyway." Kenta said laughing hysterically.

*Sigh* "Whatever, I just can't go back is all, I am a well known scientist even outside of Team Rocket, Giovanni just paid my double anyone else would is all." Sophios stated half bragging.

"I see, but why would you put the world at risk by making a potion so evil?" Kenta asked.

"Well I was using Giovanni. I am secretly a PIR working for PIRA." Sophios stated.

"Wait… PIRA? Isn't that the Pokemon Intelligence Ranger Association?" Kenta asked.

"Exactly, it's a secret organization, created for protecting the pokemon world from people like Team Rocket." Sophios said.

"But you haven't answered my question, why did you make that potion that turns humans into pokemon?" Kenta asked.

"I didn't invent it, that potion is actually a good twenty years old, and I was going to give it to Giovanni so PIRA had an official reason to arrest him for life." Sophios explained.

"So is there must be an antidote?" Kenta asked once more.

"Not exactly…" Sophios said closing his eyes with a drop of sweat falling from his forehead.

"Not exactly? You mean your stuck as a pokemon?" Kenta asked

"Well supposedly the antidote has some side effects, but it varies per person." Sophios explained.

The forest cleared as they walked and Pewter City came into view. Many buildings along with many pokemon, the poke mart, poke center, and the gym.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked wanting an answer.

"Well some may have a small headache, and others may keep so attributes the pokemon they turned into have, like a tail or maybe can shoot fire or something, but the usual symptom… is…" Sophios paused.

"Let me guess… it's death isn't it?" Kenta asked.

"Well no, it's worse, they turn into a mutant of pokemon." Sophios said with a sigh.

"Ok… so what are you going to do?" Kenta asked another question.

"I'll most likely just stay a Lucario, but I'll wait and think it through." Sophios stated.

Just then they made it to the poke center.

"Ok we are here, just give me a moment and I'll get my maps from the PC system." Kenta stated heading for the PC.

Lucario just stood there in the lobby. Blushing nervously at Nurse Joy and the Chansey that stood at her side. Sophios jumped slightly as the doors to the pokemon center opened behind him and he stepped out of the way. A young girl around the eleven or twelve walked in and immediately went to Nurse Joy handing over a ball.

"Can you take care of my Growlithe, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff?" the girl stated.

"Ok Susan, it'll just be a little while, you can wait here in the lobby if you want." Nurse Joy said with a soft loving voice.

"Excuse me?" Sophios said walking up.

"Um… yes Lucario?" Nurse Joy asked acting a little surprised at the talking pokemon.

Remembering that he was a Lucario again he blushed before asking, "Well… um… has anyone heard any movements on Team Rocket?"

"Well apparently they had a mishap yesterday and now they are giving a reward for a Lucario and a person named Nero." Nurse Joy replied.

"You should be careful Lucario and run while you can, Team Rocket are bad people." The twelve year old girl butted in.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself." Sophios claimed.

"apparently you can't Sophios." A Woman said as she walked into the poke center.

"YUNI?" Sophios said loudly turning around with a smile.

Sophios ran to Yuni and gave her a big hug before stepping back.

"How did you know it was me?" Sophios asked.

"I traced you, duh." Yuni answered.

"Oh yea…" Sophios remembered the transmitter that was placed inside his tooth at the agency.

The transmitter was placed in any PIRA agent so that they could be tracked if in danger.

"Who is this?" Kenta asked with several maps.

Kenta paused looking the woman over, she had long blonde hair down to the small of her back with jeans, and a light blue shirt that showed off an inch of her stomach.

"This is my um… sister." Sophios stated.

"Oh I see, is she also with PIRA?" Kenta asked.

"Yea, we entered it together when we were eleven instead of becoming trainers. We were born the same day but we aren't identical twins." Sophios stated.

"Well I can see the resemblance." Kenta joked because Sophios was currently a Lucario.

Sophios growled at him and Yuni just smiled.

"Anyway we need to look at these maps and get back to the pokemon." Kenta stated.

"I would tag along but I need to report back to PIRA." Yuni stated, "Are you coming with, Sophi?"

Kenta busted out laughing as he dropped the maps he was carrying.

"SOPHI? HAHAHAHA" Kenta laughed unable to help himself. It even got a giggle from Nurse Joy that was watching the scene.

"I told you not to call me that." Sophios growled at Yuni.

"Whatever, so are you coming or what?" Yuni asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with Kenta, it's mainly my fault that all this happened." Sophios stated.

"Very well, I'll put the antidote in your PC if you decide to use it, just make sure you let me know if you're a mutant or not so I can tell mom." Yuni stated as she left out of the Center's doors.

Sophios sighed as he looked down to the floor.

"Well.. Heh.. Hmm… lets get back." Kenta stated picking his maps up and heading to the door, trying still not to laugh.

"It's not.. Funny." Sophios said with his head hung low and a blush on his muzzle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything… HAAHA…." Kenta yelled out laughing, "I'M So SOrry… It's JUSt so hard to keep a straight face… SOPHI…"

"Now your just pissing me off…." Sophios said before bonking Kenta on the head and exiting the poke center.

Just as Sophios bonked Kenta on the head, he fell to his butt not letting go of his maps, before rushing after Kenta rubbing his head with one hand, "I WAS ONLY KIDDING."

* * *

Back with the pokemon in Viridian forest:

(Translation - Pokemon Language.)

"When is master coming back?" a small Bulbasaur asked impatiently.

"When he is through with getting the maps." Slowking stated.

"But what if Team Rocket comes?" Hitmonchan asked.

"Then we fight for master." An Oddish stated in a small frail voice.

"If an Oddish is willing to fight, then I am too." A Zangoose stated energetically.

"YAY MASTERS BACK." a Growlithe barked as he ran to Kenta.

(End of Translation - human Language)

"I'm back everyone." Kenta said walking alongside Sophios.

"What will be your plan?" Slowking questioned.

"I plan on making a home for you pokemon." Kenta replied.

"Will you leave us once you do that?" Slowking asked sadly.

"Most likely, I need to be among humans." Kenta stated.

All the pokemon seemed sad and disheartened, but understood. They wouldn't want to live with nothing but humans, it would be too lonely. Even living with pokemon with none of your own kind can be lonely.

"Oddish… Odd Oddish." An Oddish yelped to Kenta.

"He asked if you would visit?" Slowking translated.

"Sure why not?" Kenta said nodding.

All the pokemon seemed to cheer up and grouped around Kenta as he said, "Ok, the regions count most of the land on earth, but there are many lands that don't have humans on them period. They are usually too small for a cite or are restricted cause they are safe zones for pokemon. Even Giovanni can't get there because he would be shot down where he stands."

"So what makes you think we could get there?" Sophios asked.

"Easy, there is a pokemon refuge facility that saves pokemon, I have already contacted them at the poke center and they are on their way to viridian forest with helicopters and shipping equipment. I just need Slowking to tell everyone the plan and to be calm and trust these humans." Kenta stated.

Before Slowking could even start all the pokemon roared out and smiled happily. Chirping and making sounds nodding.

"They all say they trust you." Slowking stated.

"Well ok then, once we are on the island, I will stay for a month or two, just till Team Rocket chills out, and once the pokemon savior group starts to move out the pokemon I will get all my poke gear so I can survive for that month." Kenta explained.

"HITMOn… Hitmonchan…"

"He said that he would gladly hunt food for you." Slowking translated once more.

"Thank you, that will most likely be needed, and I can use the help." Kenta stated.

"For now, everyone just relax." Kenta said before rolling up his maps.

Later that day the pokemon made a bed of leaves and fires like the day before, and gladly waited for the pokemon refuge group. Kenta sat up toward the fire and could see through the trees that the sky was a golden orange, that was slowly fading into purple as the sun set.

Hitmonchan walked up sitting in an Indian style position as he handed Kenta several fruits that he gathered.

"Thank you Hitmonchan." Kenta praised.

"Hit.. Hit."

Kenta handed a couple to Sophios which happily munched on one.

"Kenta, may I ask what your line of business is?" Sophios asked.

"I'm a thief of thieves." Kenta replied.

"What?" Sophios questioned taking another bite from the juicy pear.

"I steal from thieves to put it simply." Kenta stated.

"What do you do with what you steal?" Sophios asked.

"I only steal what I am paid to steal, for example, I was hire to steal a Beedrill that a woman had stolen from her by Team Rocket, that was when I got captured." Kenta stated.

"oh, so your return things that were stolen for a fee?" Sophios asked.

"Yes, it's an honest job and it makes people and pokemon happy." Kenta pointed out.

"So you like making people and pokemon happy, is that why you started this job?" Sophios questioned.

"No, I started this job because I was good at it. Simple as that, making people and pokemon happy was just a bonus." Kenta explained.

"Then how did you come across your little talent?" Sophios asked again.

"Well…." Sophios started.

* * *

Author's notes:

Dairu123: sorry for where I left off. I like keeping people waiting. Just please don't get angry with me over it.

Sophios: it's better if they wait.

Kenta: my customers always have to wait for me to return their pokemon, then they are overjoyed when I finally come with their loved one.

Dairu123: wait… what were we talking about.

Sophios: *sighes* about waiting for your next chapter.

Dairu123: oh yea.

Slowking: all the pokemon are getting relentless.

*a roar of pokemon*

Dairu123: ok ok ok… I'll get to it.


	3. Chp: 3 Training of an Army

A New Community of Pokemon?

Written By: Dairu123

Edited By: N/A

Chapter Three:

Author's notes: I beg forgiveness from anyone that has been waiting on another chapter. I was in a writing slump for the longest time and all honesty, once I got back into writing, I had a friend teach me about grammar and writing. When I returned to my stories, I was dumbstruck at my grammar and how anyone could have ever liked my content. (Sighes) anyway, later on I may at least for this story go back and fix the grammar. For now though, I am continuing 'A New Community of Pokemon?'

The sun was beating down upon the forest, the trees giving shade and its cooling affects across Kenta, Sophios, and their many new friends of Pokemon. Yuni had placed the antidote in Sophios's PC as promised, and also added some equipment. Sophios eyed the now useless translator in his paw, before looking to Kenta, "Here..."

"W-what is this?" Kenta asked as he eyed the small device in Sophios's blue paw.

"A universal translator, it translates any language, human and Pokemon alike. I'm a Pokemon now and I'm starting to understand them. If you are their leader, it would be beneficial for you to be able to listen and talk to them."

"Awesome!" Kenta grinned as he eagerly snatched the device from Sophios, quickly placing the small bead into his ear. Immediately he looked around, what was only Pokemon names being called mere seconds ago, were now conversations that he could understand. Kenta smiled as he looked to Sophios, "Did I mention this was awesome?"

"Yeah... I remember you saying something about that..." Sophios rolled his eyes as he sighed, getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kenta asked.

"After you told me how you became into your profession, it got me thinking about mine. You selflessly became someone that returns Pokemon to their family because you yourself had yours stolen from you. I only joined PIRA to look after my sister, which really has been looking after me instead. T-to be honest... I don't care what happens with Giovanni... I mean... I want him stopped, and he shouldn't be allowed to continue, but I'm not going out of my way to stop him." Sophios sighed, turning away and about to leave.

"Hold on... then why were you risking your life to stop Giovanni? Were you just doing your job or something?" Kenta tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know, a few times the thought crossed my mind that I enjoyed being evil for short periods of time without the consequences of guilt and prison." Sophios stated as he turned back around and faced Kenta, but never actually looking up.

Silence followed for a moment, but before Sophios could speak up or decide to leave, Kenta asked, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Kenta's words hung like a sign before his face, making Sophios look up and at Kenta. Sophios crossed his arms, clenching his eyes closed, "I just don't know... Yuni and mom are my only family. I only care for Yuni and she doesn't even need me. I suppose I just wanted the job to be near her.., but lately I don't even care about that anymore..."

A loud engine could be heard, snapping Sophios and Kenta to attention. Fear striking them and all the Pokemon at once, but as soon as Kenta noticed the ranger logos on the vehicles, he sighed in relief, followed by him calling out to the Pokemon, "RELAX EVERYONE, THEY ARE FRIENDS."

Within an instance, everything was calm once more. The large cargo trucks came to a halt, followed by a woman.

"Yuni!?" Sophios asked in astonishment as she stepped from the cargo hold.

"Sophi! How ya doing little brother?" Yuni giggled as Sophios turned beat red through his blue fur at the nick name.

"Yuni! Don't call me that! And on top of that, you are only older than me by a couple minutes!"

A grin adorned Yuni's face as she waved a hand idly, "Calm yourself Sophios, I just wanted to come see if you were a mutant or not. Looks like you haven't touched the antidote yet."

"I'm staying a Pokemon for now. I have my mind, and if that isn't enough now, then why would it be enough if I was human?" Sophios calmed down, his face marked with his sudden seriousness.

Noticing her brother's seriousness, Yuni's own features softened, "Mother isn't going to accept you being a Pokemon, ya know?"

"I don't care, she didn't accept me before, so why should I care now?" Sophios lowered his head in disappointment, a frown on his face.

"Yeah..." Yuni's voice lowered to near inaudibility, and Kenta just watched with concern.

A bang could be heard as a man stood in the doorway of one of the cargo trucks, "Hurry it up Yuni, the whirl birds wont wait for ever!"

"Whirl birds..." Sophios sighed as he shook his head, "I wish they would just call them helicopters... or at least keep the damned code names the same..."

Giggles emanated from Yuni as she patted Sophios's shoulder, "Boss says it's to confuse anyone listening in over the com, but I think he just likes being cute. Come on, help me get these Pokemon aboard."

"Okay everyone!" Kenta called out, immediately getting the attention to all the Pokemon, "We are all going to your new home, all aboard the trucks!"

Without question and with complete trust, all the Pokemon hauled up onto the many Trucks, except for many of the rather large Pokemon, like Snorlax and etc. Sadly, the larger ones had to walk slowly along side the truck.

"This isn't going to work..." Sophios frowned as he eyes the large and rather slow Pokemon.

"Hmm..." Kenta crossed his arms as the gears in his head churned, "Ahah!" Kenta gleefully stated with a snap of his fingers.

"What is it?" Sophios asked, halting the driver of the trucks.

"We will catch them in Pokeballs and then release them once we get there." Kenta smiled, but before any protests could be made, Kenta was already off the truck and pulling empty balls from his satchel.

Kenta didn't hesitate to ask the Pokemon first before capturing them, and with complete trust in Kenta, they were caught inside the balls. On the way back to the cargo truck, Kenta had a big accomplished smile on his face. Sophios frowned as he whispered loud enough for only Kenta to hear, "You better be careful... these Pokemon seem to trust you with all their hearts... please bare that in mind..."

"It's not like I'm planning on betraying them..." Kenta frowned, a little saddened that Sophios felt like he had to even say anything.

"I'm just saying... trust is an easy way to be hurt..." Sophios stated before turning and sitting down along with many other Pokemon.

Rubbing his neck, Kenta turned away and hoisted himself up on the top of the Cargo truck. He made sure to keep a look out for any signs of trouble. Many of the flying Pokemon, including several fast paced Pokemon decided on walking. They could be seen on either side of the trucks or far above. Deciding to use them to everyone's benefit, Kenta stood up as he yelled, "Hey Flygon!"

Withing several seconds, a large green Pokemon with what looked like goggles over his eyes flew down low next to the cargo truck. Kenta smiled to the Pokemon as he said, "Tell all the bird Pokemon to look for anything baring a symbol like these." Kenta then pulled a small piece of parchment from the satchel hanging from his side, and with a nod from Flygon, up he went to tell the other flying Pokemon. Even though Kenta felt safer with eyes up in the sky, he still decided to keep an eye out, just in case there was trouble below the large ceiling of leaves of the trees.

Vermillion City:

It had taken a week nonstop in the cargo trucks. With Yuni on board with PIRA, the Pokemon Rangers, and not to mention the local Pokemon gyms and league on board, every town had heard of Kenta and Sophios saving a vast amount of Pokemon from Team Rocket and the whole Kanto region were gang ho for the whole thing. Even without being told to, whenever the Cargo trucks were seen, they would immediately pull to the side and let the trucks through, raving through their car windows and cheering them on.

Sophios and Kenta were a little wary that with the whole region knowing, Team Rocket were bound to know where they were, but decided Giovanni wouldn't try anything with everyone keeping a sharp eye out. The last thing they wanted would be a war between Kanto, Team Rocket, and maybe even Jhoto. Team Rocket were too deeply rooted with both regions to risk the police or army to get involved. Hence the whole problem with PIRA and the Pokemon Rangers. Team Rocket had not dare cross neither one of them. Though, that didn't stop Kenta from commandeering his task force to protect the whole group, at least that was what Sophios called it.

With the group finally in Vermillion, and the group already being loaded onto a single cruise ship, it wouldn't be long before they set sail for an unnamed island that was void of any Pokemon, or people. Plus it was marked as a nature reserve, just for this group of Pokemon. Just so happens that since the group was large enough, and had enough endangered or rare Pokemon within its ranks, it was considered that this become a survival of the species. Only adding to this mission to rescue all these Pokemon. Kenta watched as the final Pokemon went aboard, Yuni and Sophios paused as Kenta took one final look for any trouble.

"I worked with Team Rocket for a long time, I really think Giovanni is keeping a close watch and is waiting till we release the Pokemon onto that island... then he will strike... he might even try overtaking the entire ship in one go. We should be careful..." Sophios stated in a low tone.

"Yeah... well lets go aboard and get some sleep. I think I've taught the Pokemon to keep an eye out, once we are rested, we will take turns along side the Pokemon to keep watch." Kenta stated, never looking to his two new friends, but looking over the scenery as they boarded the ship.


End file.
